


Blue Bird

by schoolboyblue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Eating out, Emetophilia, Fingering, Hank is like 40 sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Passing out during sex, Vomit, andriod blood, collection tray talk, connor has interchangeable sex parts, connor vomits thirium, oops Connor has a vomit kink, trans man anatomy for connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: Hank pressures Connor into eating some of his burger, it doesn’t end well with Connor’s inner mechanisms.Connor begs Hank to finger him in his car.-Hello readers it’s me, a twink projecting again.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: calorie talk, vomit, a lot of thirium, passing out during sex

“Lieutenant, that burger contains nearly half of the daily recommended calories and all of the daily recommended sodium for an adult male, you really shouldn’t be eating that for breakfast.” Connor chastised teasingly at his captain while maintaining genuine concern. Human social cues were a tricky thing but Connor was getting the hang of it. And after all, it’s not like Hank would be mad. They’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm of the Android chastising Hank’s eating habits and Hank would make fun of small android-isms. It was comfortable, in a very uncomfortable environment. Connor figured what he was feeling was grateful towards the old man. But that was beside the point. 

“Yeah well you haven’t tried a Chicken Feed burger so you can shut the hell up, tinker toy.” Hank snorted and polished off another bite before barking something at a slow driver. 

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” Connor humored him, doing a cursory glance at the RK800 guidelines he usually had pulled up behind his eyes. 

“No? Wouldn’t mix well with your circuits or something?” Hank asked, turning the wheel entirely too fast for a lane change. 

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think I can digest anything. At least I’m not meant to.” Connor’s hand shot out to brace against the door. 

“You’re always eating blood and shit though as crime scenes. That goes somewhere, right?” 

Connor inwardly cringed at the genetic material waste system his model has installed. 

“Do you really wanna know?” Connor made eye contact with Hank through his side mirror and held it meaningfully. 

“Oh fuck I don’t know.” Hank chuckled. “Actually yeah, I’m a homicide detective. I can take it. Shoot, kid.” 

“There’s a tray involved that I routinely empty and sanitize.” 

“Gross, shouldnt’ve told me.” Hank scrunched up his nose. “That’s not your whole stomach though, right? Like I swear I’ve seen you drink water.” 

“Probably thirium and that must’ve been to replenish my system, I don’t make typical blood so when I lose it I can inject some orally.” 

“Eating and drinking blood? Kid you really are an eldritch horror.” Hank snorted. He pointedly refused to think about time Connor had lost blood on him. Thirium. Not blood, Hank corrected. 

“Thanks, Lieutenant.” Connor snarked. 

“Oh! Sarcasm! He’s learning!” Hank cheered and shot Connor a stupid grin. 

“Pay attention to the road please.” Connor said, jokingly exasperated. 

Hank didn’t end up finishing his burger, and for a moment Connor thought he might’ve gotten through to the old man. That or, which was most likely, he was grossed out by the waste collection tray conversation. By the time they’d finished their lunch break and last few hours of the shift it was lukewarm on Hank’s dashboard. 

Hank thrust his wrapped up half-burger at Connor as soon as they were back in the car and rolled his eyes at the android’s confused look. 

“Try it. Take a bite.” He stared at Connor, stone cold serious. 

“I don’t think that’s wise-“ Connor held up a hand in protest. 

“No, no you have the tray thingy it’ll be fine.” He pressed the burger into Connor’s hand, which closed around it reluctantly. 

“That’s supposed to be for detective work.” Connor deadpanned. 

“I’m a detective, you’re a detective, it’s fine.” Hank reasoned, smiling because he definitely knew he was bullshitting. Connor let out a long breath. 

“Fine.” 

He bit into the burger and instantly nutrition facts, ingredients, brand name, and chemical makeup popped up. He couldn’t exactly taste, but he could experience the vinegar in the condiments very slightly. The warmth and salt registered with his tongue and he really didn’t mind it. Maybe the acid in the tomato triggered an electrode? 

“So?” Hank asked expectantly. 

“It’s.. so fucking unhealthy lieutenant.” Connor laughed through the mouthful.

“It’s good though, right?” Hank flashed his teeth. 

“I can’t really taste but.. yeah I don’t mind it.” He swallowed hesitantly and inwardly reprimanded himself for talking through a mouthful of food. 

He finished swallowing and immediately there was an error message. He quickly silenced it and didn’t tell Hank. 

“Take another bite, I dare you.” Hank egged on. 

“I really don’t-“ Connor protested uselessly. 

“I double dog dare you. That’s like big time for humans. Come on.” 

Connor sighed. Another bite couldn’t possibly make this worse. 

“Fine. But if I have to go in for repairs, you’re paying for it.” He took a deep artificial breath and dove back in, ‘flavors’ exploding on his tongue. He swallowed before he could think about it too much. He silenced another error message before he felt thirium pool under his tongue. 

“Hank? I think somethings-“ he harshly gagged and a mouth of thirium dribbled out. 

“Oh fuck, ok uh, we call Elijah-“ Hank said, already starting to panic.

“NO! We don’t need-“ another mouthful of thirium and a little bit of the burger came up. “Just call-“ a fresh gush of blue landed in his lap. Error messages and red mixed with blue filled his vision. He knew his LED was blinking red and blue.

Why blue as well? 

“Who do i call? Fuck I’m sorry, I did this to you” Hank fumbled, clearly scared. Connor gulped and another splash of burger and thirium came up into his lap and dripped onto the floor. Hank cupped his face and Connor was vaguely away of Hank getting out and moving to hold up Connor. Was his seatbelt off? He was scared.

Oh, the car had stopped and Hank had thirium on his hands. 

A message that caught his eye popped up. 

Substance almost cleared 

Connor sighed in replied and melted into Hank’s hands, an uncomfortable wetness settling in his crotch. He coughed again and what he thought was most of the burger came up. He took a shaky breath. 

“I’m ok, it’s ok” he gasped, more thirium pouring out of his nose and mouth. The threat was gone, this was probably just flushing. 

Substance cleared

He coughed and looked at Hank, flesh flecks of blue scattered across his face. 

“I’m sorry” Connor gave Hank the saddest brown doe eyes and saline dripped from one. 

“No, no, I’m sorry kid I shouldn’t have made you eat that, I shouldn’t know it would fuck with your circuits, I didn’t think I’m-“ Connor touched a hand to his face and he stopped. 

“It’s ok, I’m ok” He soothed both of them. “But can I.. get out of these clothes? I don’t want someone to see me. He said weakly, heart pumping quicker to make up for the lost fluid. Hank nodded. 

“I have sweats and a shirt in the back for long stakeouts, it’s all good” Hank hesitates before leaving the Android. “Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked again. 

“Yes, now we’re cops we have to clean up.” Connor said frankly, wiping blue fluid from his nose onto his already wet sleeve. It smeared across his lips and cheek a little, his hair a mess. If Hank wasn’t scared out of his mind and feeling guilty he’d say Connor looked cute like that. 

No, the kid said he was ok. It was alright to think he was cute. 

Was it though? Their captain certainly wouldn’t approve of it and he wasn’t even homophobic. It’s just that Hank was his professional superior. 

Hank busied himself with grabbed the large patterned shirt and sweatpants. He turned his back while Connor unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Can you help? I’m sorry my motor function are just a little shot.” Connor asked apologetically. 

“Of course.” Hank moved closer and unbuttoned the white and blue stained shirt until he could shrug it off. He wiped a little of the blue fluid from Connor’s chest with a relatively clean piece of the shirt. 

“I’m sorry” Connor mumbled again. 

“You’re caught in a loop tinker toy, it’s alright.” He reassured and Connor nodded.

“Can you get my pants? You can say no I just don’t think I can get my belt.” Connor asked helplessly, giving Hank the eyes. Without saying anything Hank reached forward and undid his belt and fly. Once Connor was out of the soaked pants he felt better but noted a strange wetness… other places. He had no idea what caused it but he was.. flushed and wet and needy. Maybe it was the hands on him? He prayed Hank didn’t notice. The thirium has leaked through to his boxers though so he probably couldn’t see. 

“You smell.. different.” Hank noted, mixed with the notes of thirium was honeysuckle and something he could only identify as… vanilla? 

“Sorry, I think my system is being strange and preparing for something it definitely does not need right now.” Connor said, ever so slightly desperate. He knew he was flushed blue aside from the residual thirium on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Hank asked while handing him the shirt that Connor slipped over his head. Those gorgeous abs disappeared. Hank hated that he was even thinking about it. 

“I.. don’t know.” Connor said carefully, reaching for the sweats and bunching them up for him to put on. He turned around and pulled a pant leg up. Hank admittedly looked at the way his butt flexed through his boxers. God damn the wonders of silicone. He finished putting on the pants and Hank stomped his accidental lust into the dirt. 

“Ok, well, all good.” Hank said slowly. He lifted out the car mat, now swimming with blue fluid and bites of the burger. He dumped it into the grass and shook it off before putting it back. He would wash out his car when he got home. 

“Do you wanna go home? I think I have some extra bottles of the blue stuff, you probably need it. And a doctor.” He added quietly. Connor visibly shivered. Did Android get cold when they lost blood? 

“I actually- fuck uh” Connor started. It was shocking hearing him swear, he usually saved it for interrogations or yelling at Hank. 

“Whatever it is, it’s ok.” Hank said slowly. 

“I think I-“ Connor swallowed. “I think I need you to” He blushed blue even harder. The thirium started to dry on his face, he should shower later. 

Connor reached out a hand and grabbed Hank’s, slowly putting it to his face. Hank rubbed with his thumb, thinking he needed comfort. 

“This is gross I’m sorry, I’m going to be frank. I think I need.. fingers.” He whined. Hank jerked back. He was not expecting that. 

“Where..?” He asked, moving his hand back to Connor’s face and down to his neck. Connor looked uncomfortable. 

“Um, if you could try to reset something on a panel on my thigh that’d be great.” He leaned out of Hank’s touch a little, giving him an out. He’d felt bad when Hank pulled back. Maybe he was being too forward. 

“Oh, yeah ok.” He said and Connor awkwardly pulled the sweats off and gripped his boxers so they rode up high on his thigh. Hank could defiantly see that he was wet and shaking a little. But they were past that at that point, Hank wouldn’t say anything. 

“Press- Yeah right there. There should be some wires you can plug and unplug.” This worked sometimes, on the nights Connor didn’t want to spend 45 minutes rocking back on his hand. 

Hank pressed two fingers in and a panel moved out of the way after his skin melted away into a white plastic square. A thick red wire was magnetically connected and Hank looped a finger around it, looking at Connor for permission to pull. Connor nodded. 

“Just do it quick, it kinda.. hurts” He admitted and felt bad when Hank cringed. 

“Ok, one, two, three” He pulled the wire loose and it quickly was clicked back into place with the magnet. Connor whined a little. It didn’t do what it was supposed to do. Fuck. 

“Ok, Thank you.” Connor could contain himself. “Do you mind if I keep the sweats off?” 

“Yeah for sure.” Hank nodded, looking at the road. Cars were still speeding past. 

“Did that.. work?” Hank asked, expectantly. 

“Unfortunately no.” Connor sighed and looked as if he was weighing two options. “I have a weird request, and you can decline if you wish, I’ll be fine but-“ He trailed off again. 

“Connor it’s fine.” 

“Could you… finger me?” He was panting a little now, party turned on and dizzy from the loss of thirium and partly nervous that his ‘reproductive’ system didn’t reset. Hank nodded knowingly. He’d jumped the gun earlier and guess that was what Connor was really wanting. 

“Yeah. Ok” he said slowly, hating himself when he felt his cock harden. 

“I don’t have.. conventional male parts.” Connor started while beginning to slide his boxers off. Hank stopped him. 

“Hang on, we should drive to a more secluded location.” His voice was heavier somehow. 

Connor just nodded, starting to buckle his seatbelt and trying to keep himself contained. 

-

The drive was tense. Connor panted and twisted resisted rubbing his thighs together. Hank drove with a white knuckle grip and hoped Connor didn’t see his erection. It was completely inappropriate, he made a mistake and the kid needed help. His model was based on a 22 year old male but he was naive and young, just starting to breach into the human world after deviating. He had to be gentle. 

They eventually drove into a wooden grove, thankfully close by as Connor felt him soaking through his boxers and onto the leather of the car seat. 

“I took a girl here once, no one comes around it’s great” he chuckled a little at the ridiculous conversation happening. “Do you Wanna get in the back seat?” He asked. Connor nodded hastily and almost forget to undo his seatbelt when he got up. 

“Easy tiger, you’re alright” Hank soothed. Connor nodded and stood on shaking legs to move to the back seat. “You’re like a baby deer.” Hank put a hand on his shoulder and commented to himself. 

By the time Connor got situated in the back seat with his boxers off, Hank was rocked hard. When Connor’s eyes had fluttered closed he hastily tucked himself upwards into his underwear. Connor didn’t need to deal with that right now. 

“Can you just-“ Connor looked up and his head instantly fell back against the leather as Hank sank two fingers in, feeling how slick and open he was. Don’t get him wrong, Connor was still tight but he was totally twitching and begging. “Thank you.” He gasped when Hank pulled the fingers in and out. Did Connor ever do this to himself? He clearly knew what to ask for and was enjoying it. He hoped at least. And the kid was fucking beautiful. 

Connor was pretty and pink, nestled between his thighs was a perfect human replica of a trans man’s anatomy. Even a small dusting of curls was placed. He was gorgeous and glistening. Hank experimentally rubbed at the small dick nestled in his curls.

“I’ve never had anyone thank me before.” Hank chuckled a little under his breath and Connor smiled shyly. 

“You’re helping me, I’m grateful.” He said before keening at a particularly good crook of Hank’s fingers. He dripped. With the other Hank rubbed his fingers over Connor’s clit. 

“You’re pretty” Hank commented and Connor’s nose wrinkled up. 

“Thank you.” Connor whined and just soaked up the treatment Hank was giving him. “It’s interchangeable you know, I can pick on a given day.” He added. “It’s a special feature for androids in my line of work.” Hank smiled. 

“It’s good to hear you’re already getting yourself fancy upgrades.” Hank commented, massaging into Connor’s G spot and enjoying the noises it pulled out of him. 

“It was included in my health insurance actually” Connor moaned. “Can you-“ He looked up. 

Hank awaited orders. 

“Can you use your mouth? Sorry” before Connor could even get the whole sentence out, Hank had his lips wrapped around him. His beard tickled. “Fuck, Thank you” he gasped out when Hank used suction. 

Hank hummed and bobbed his head a little. Connor moaned a little louder before clapping a hand over his mouth. Hank pulled off. 

“It’s ok, no one but me can hear you.” He assured the Android. 

“Ok, I- oh Fuck” he moaned when Hank pushes two fingers in and licked a flat stripe against his clit. His vision was still fucked with pleasure and thirium loss. 

Everything started going black and he grabbed Hank’s hand. He tried be grounded as his felt his LED shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets cleaned up, drinks some thirium and begs Hank to fuck him.

Hank panicked as the Android he was just eating out shut off. His first instinct was to stuff Connor back into the sweatpants for his dignity and left the boxers in a pile on the floor. He hooked an arm under his legs and maneuvered an arm around his shoulders. He hoisted with his legs and pulled Connor out of the backseat. 

“Home, we’re going home. We have thirium, you’re ok.” Hank chanted to himself while buckling Connor in and shutting the door. 

“You’re ok, it’s ok, I’ll call a doctor.” He put the keys in the ignition and floored it. 

He sped all the way back to his house, not caring about dirty looks from other drivers or the potential of being pulled over. He needed Connor to be ok. 

He rounded a corner sharply and shouted something dirty at a driver who honked. 

“Shut up, shut the fuck UP.” He shouted and flipped them off, all while speeding and not bothering to look. He was panicking, what if Connor wasn’t ok. 

He finally /finally/ pulled into his driveway and ripped the seatbelt off of himself and Connor. He jogged over and slung Connor over his shoulder to bring him inside. Connor’s light flashed yellow and then blue before dying again, that gave him a little hope. He kicked through his door and barely pulled it shut before Sumo was on them, concerned and curious. 

“Sorry bud” Hank said to the huge dog and booked it to the bathroom, carefully laying Connor in the tub. 

“It’s ok, you’re ok.” Hank stayed undoing the buttons on his shirt and shook as his friend’s LED flashed yellow and blue again. He tugged his shirt and pants off, throwing them into the toilet before turning on the shower. 

He left it on cold, watching away and swirling with the blue staining Connor’s skin. He wished he wasn’t so beautiful. 

Thirium, he needed thirium. 

Hank jogged to the fridge and shoved condiments and leftover takeout containers out of the way until he found the three bottles of sterile blue fluid Connor had left there. 

“Hank?” Connor’s voice, weak and confused came from the bathroom. 

“It’s ok, I’m here” Hank stuffed the bottles until his arm and came running. Sumo was in there trying to lick Connor’s face and drink the shower water. He was already mostly clean. 

“What happened?” He hesistated. Hank handed him a bottle of thirium and he quickly tipped it back. 

“Ill explain in a minute, just drink please.” Hank pleaded, a wave of relief washing over him as Connor gulped. 

“I think I’m ok, you don’t need to call anyone.” Connor Hank quietly. “I don’t know what happened, I think I was overwhelmed and had lost thirium and-“ Hank held up a hand. 

“It’s ok.” Connor took his hand in his and kissed it. 

They both took a moment to breathe, Connor drank some more thirium and felt his heart gratefully pick up the extra fluid. He was less dizzy, error messages were closing, and he was safe with Hank. He didn’t want to think about if he had stayed shut off. He knew his files could all be transferred over to a new body and he’d be back with Hank in no time, but he didn’t want to think about Hank alone and scared. God, was taking advantage of his professional higher up? 

“I’m sorry I asked you to do those things, I-“ he started and Hank just leaned forward and kissed him. 

Immediately sparks flashed behind Connor’s eyes. 

The luitenants lips were chapped but soft and welcome, Connor melted against him. This was better than anything, better than solving a huge case, better than coffee, better than the salt of the burger and tomato on his tongue. He wanted to stay here forever and then Hank pulled away. 

“If I have to say it’s ok one more time I think I’ll explode” he chuckled a little against Connor’s lips and he leaned back in to kiss him. He tasted like chemicals and saline and salt. He didn’t mind at all. This was different than girls or even just than other humans that he’d kissed. Fuck, he really did think of the kid as human. He was, since he was deviated and all that. A hand touched his face and Hank leaned against it. Connor’s eyelashes were wet and a heavy black. They were probably dyed synthetic fingers. They were gorgeous. 

“Ok.” Connor smiled and said when he pulled away. “I think I like kissing you” he commented and Hank smiled to himself. 

“Well I like kissing you too, I hope it’s not weird.” Hank pulled back a little. “I am your luitenant”” 

“No, no it’s good.” Connor kisses him softly and swiped a tongue across his lip. “Would you… wanna continue what we were doing earlier?” He asked hesitantly. He still ached, he didn’t think he’d ever been wet for this long before. And through a near shut off experience, fuck. 

“Of course, are you… up for it?” Hank kisses his cheek. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling better. I won’t pass out on you.” He assured Hank. “And I’ll tell you if I get an error messages.” 

“Ok.” Hank outstretched a hand. Connor took it. 

“Care to move to the bedroom?” Hank asked and squeezed the hand. Connor nodded and stood up, dripping water onto the bathroom floor. 

“Can I get a towel first?” He asked, a little sheepish. 

“Yeah, of course.” Hank dispeared for a second and came back with a lobster pattered towel. He started toweling off Connor’s hair and shoulders. 

“Thank you.” Connor said in his ear once his hair was mostly dry. 

Hank moved onto his stomach, ass, and legs, beconking connor to step onto the bathmat. He knelt and carefully dried Connor’s feet, water coming off the soft silicone easily. 

“You are beautiful.” Hank breathes and kisses Connor’s shin. 

“You give me too much credit.” Connor have him a sideways smile. 

“Why did they give you this many freckles? For fucks sake” Hank kissed a few on his legs. Hank started to stand. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t design me.” Connor smiled and blushed, /so/ grateful for the thirium back in his system. 

“Whoever did is going to be the death of me.” Hank breathed and stood. Maybe a soft dad noise as he hoisted himself up. 

“To the bedroom, detective.” Hank let Connor lead the way, swatting his ass lightly when he moved past. 

-

Connor could feel slick running down his thigh and spread himself out on Hank’s bed as soon as soon as he closed the door, leaving Sumo snoring in the hallway. 

“You’re an art installation, that’s it.” Hank said while smoothing a hand over Connor’s trembling body and moving his thigh out of the way to access his slit. “And shit, you’re wet.” 

Hank sank a few fingers in again before bending down and kissing his clit. Connor absently tweaked a nipple and moaned. 

“Please eat me out.” He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. 

Hank removed his fingers and plunged a tongue in, feeling Connor clench around him. He experimentally pumped in it in and out, effectively fucking him on his tongue. He added a few fingers and Connor sighed. 

“You’re so good at this, I think I’m jealous of your past conquests.” Connor whimpered. 

“Well, you’re my favorite and I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Hank commented and reasoned “I’m glad you made getting to experienced me, lord knows I wasn’t always very good. And I’m rusty.” He ahistoly added. God he hasn’t slept with anyone since his wife died. His heart ached. 

“I’m sure you say that to everyone” Connor teased and grabbed a thick handful of hair. 

“No.” Hank looked up, suddenly deadly serious. “Connor you’re my favorite. You always have been.” He admitted. His heart felt better staring into Connor’s eyes. “You make me a better person.” He gently started pumping his fingers again. 

“Fuck, Hank” Connor moaned. His hair was in his eyes. He pushed the mop back with a pale hand. 

“Hey Con…” Hank started, watching him. “Do you want me to..?” 

“Your cock. Please. I need it.” Connor begged, all dignity out the window. 

Hank coughed a little and felt his cock strain against his jeans. “Yeah, I can do that for you.”

Hank stood and undide his belt and fly, he pulled out the old leather and set it on his desk. He shoved down his jeans and stepped out of them, leaving them in a pool on the floor. He rubbed himself through his jeans before bracing himself and pulling off his boxers. Fuck he was hard. 

He stroked himself a little, relishing in the friction from his fingers but he needed Connor. 

“I can-“ Connor sat up and splayed a hand on his thigh. “I can suck you.” He said shyly. Hank shivered. 

“You don’t have to-“ Hank let out a breath when Connor sank down without warning, not even waiting for him to finish his sentence. Hank placed a gentle hand in Connor’s hair, lightly guidin him. His throat was soft and textured, he could feel Connor’s tongue and strangely enough the soft hum of air being pulled in by his nose. It was heavenly. 

“Fuck, that’s good” he praised and Connor squeezed his ass. “Can I?” Hank swipes his fingers against Connor clit. He nodded around the cock in his mouth and Hank’s fingers pushed in. He moaned. 

“Connor I wanna fuck you” Hank sighed. Connor felt another gush of lubricant pool against the bedsheets, around Hank’s fingers. 

Connor pulled off. 

“Yeah, Please.” He gasped. Connor situated himself against a few pillows and let Hank guide his thighs open. Hank positioned himself at Connor’s entrance and rolled his hips forward. 

Connor whined and Hank sank about halfway in, moaning. 

“I’m not gonna last.” Connor keened. 

“Me neither” he cried out when Hank pulled out and thrust forward. 

Hank was buried to the hilt and slowly pumping in and out when Connor came, clenching and hot and wet around him. He canted his hips forward as chanted Hank’s name. It was adorable. Hank got permission with a nod and gave a few more pumps before cumming as well, deep inside Connor. 

Connor wiped a tear from under his eye and shifted to his side when Hank pulled out and laid next to him. 

“Everything good?” Hank asked, searching for a blanket to cover the boy. 

“Yeah, just feel good.” He said softly, LED blinking blue. “Tired.” He let his eyes fall closed. “I might go into stasis, don’t worry it’s normal.” He said before drifting off. 

Hank admired the peaceful view for a moment before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him even though Connor likely wouldn’t have heard if he’d slammed it. He was feeling sated and gentle. 

Hank woke up Sumo to let him out to piss and poured himself a glass of whiskey while he watched him from the kitchen window. 

He was comfortable. He didn’t itch for another glass of liquor, he didn’t itch for a Vicodin, he just felt ok. He let the alcohol burn a bit and settle in his stomach before bringing out from American cheese and deli meats for a sandwich. 

He liked this. It was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dealing with all of my Android headcanons! Have a nice night.


End file.
